


He's MY husband~

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: He murdered someone but that's about it, I gave up on the plot a quarter of the way through, M/M, Yandere Amao Odayaka, this is a lemon/smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Amao loves his husband so much.aNd nO oNe eLsE cAn hAvE hIm.(How am I meant to write summaries?!?)





	He's MY husband~

**Author's Note:**

> Smut so yeah....

3rd POV: 

"ARGH! I really need this deal!" Megamo yelled frustrated while running his hands through his hair. The deep bags under his eyes were a dead giveaway on how exhausted and stressed he was, his hair was unkept and messy because of how long he hadn't combed his hair and how he had been working day and night for this deal never pausing to take a break.

"Sir?" The voice of his trusty PA called out making him raise his head in acknowledgment.  
"Someone is here to see you" she paused " a man named... Amao Odayaka?"

Megamo jerked back in his chair before composing himself. 

"Send him in," he said fixing his suit then pulling a bottle of hair gel out of one of his drawers and using it to slick his hair back.

His secretary nodded her head then left the room to go get the man. 

"Megamo Saikou was it?" A voice said walking into his office and stepping in front of his desk.

"Yes. I presume you are Amao Odayaka?" He said trying to calm his nerves since he was nervous and wanted to make a good impression on the man who ,if he played his cards right, could help him strengthen and grow his company.

"That's me," he said flashing a dazzling smile at Megamo reaching a hand out to shake Megamo's. Megamo took his hand and shook it resisting the urge to shake it as hard as he could because of how excited he was.

"Would you like to make a deal?" Amao said taking a seat in the chair in front of Megamo's desk.

Amao then explained to Megamo how he wanted to help him and how maybe they could combine Megamo's company with Amao's chain of restaurants. Amao then told him to meet him at seven o'clock at 'le magnifique palais' which was one of the most successful restaurants he owned so that they could further discuss their plans over dinner.

Timeskip

3rd POV:

Megamo arrived at 'Le Magnifique Palais' at exactly 7 and entered the restaurant.

"Do have a reservation mr?" A girl who looked to be sixteen purred to him pulling her shirt down a bit to show her cleavage.

"Actually, I'm here to see Mr Odayaka," Megamo stated his voice blank and uninterested.

"Oh, he's at the back in one of the private rooms," she said biting her lip while looking Megamo up and down her eyes filled with lust. Megamo didn't spare her another glance and headed to the private booths. He knew where they were since he'd been to the restaurant before. 

"Ah! Megamo! Have a seat!" Amao's cheerful voice greeted him a smile on his face.

(SCREW IT I'M SKIPPING STRAIGHT TO THE FIRST SMUT SCENE)

Megamo's POV: 

"Ah!" Amao screamed as I shoved myself into him. He was so tight and it felt so good.

He was screaming and clawing at my back while throwing his head back in ecstasy as he came over and over again until he was completely exhausted and was just simply letting me do whatever I wanted with his body.

When I came inside of him it felt so relieving. 

"I..love..you..." he whispered in between pants giving me a soft smile. 

"I'm not sure if I love you but if I got to know you more I'm sure I would," I said softly running a hand through his soft slightly curly hair.

Few years later

"My cute little hitsuji! I'm home!" I yelled taking my suit and shoes off and heading to the kitchen where I knew my adorable husband would be. 

"Welcome home honey!" Amao greeted me with a big smile on his face, "how was your day!"

"It was ok. However, I'm trying to convince Miss Harvey to help strengthen my company. I'll be going out to dinner with her tonight to try and convince her so you don't have to cook for the two of us tonight," I said walking up to him and wrapping my arm around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"That's..nice.." he said his voice slightly darkening.

"Are you alright Chīsana shefu?" I asked him slightly concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine my Tsuyoi koibito now, would you like a massage and some tea?" He said his bright smile returning to his face.

"I'd love a massage and tea my kawai hitsuji," I told him sleepily since I felt really tense and tired and my husbands massages always made me feel relaxed.

Amao took me by the hand and led me to our room.

"I'll go make your tea and you just wait here ok," Amao said turning around and heading downstairs. 

I took the remaining bits of my suit off and climbed in the middle of our bed waiting for my hitsuji.

Amao's POV: 

I feel so bad for doing this to my beloved husband but it needs to be done. That wh*re is trying to take my husbands attention away from me. I just need to show her that he's mine and only mine.

3rd POV:

When Amao finished making Megamo's tea he slipped something into the drink. 

Amao turned around and headed to their room. Once he stepped inside he headed to his husband and climbed onto the bed handing him his tea. 

"Thank you my Kawai hitsuji," Megamo thanked him.

Amao moved behind Megamo and made it so that Megamo's body was in between his legs. 

Amao then began massaging Megamo's tense shoulders as they slowly began to relax under his touch. His hands were moving so softly and gently and were starting to make Megamo feel sleepy. 

It was either the drugs or he was just really tired that caused him to fall asleep in between his lovers arms. 

"I love you my dear husband I just have to get rid of a pest and then I'll be right back," Amao whispered into his husbands ear before slowly slipping out from under Megamo and heading to the door.

Timeskip 

3rd POV:

"Ah! Margret! I don't suppose you've seen a Miss Harvey come here?" Amao asked Margret who was one of his employees.

"Yes sir I have! She's in the back in one of the private booths! She booked the whole area though so no other customers are there," she explained making Amao smile darkly on the inside.

"Ok, thanks Margret," he said walking to the back.

Timeskip 

Megamo's POV:

"Uh.." I groaned stretching. "What time is it...OH GOD I'M LATE FOR THE MEETING!" I yelled jumping out of bed about to run to the door when a hand grabbed mine.

"Dear it's fine, I took care of her," Amao said softly and calmly rubbing my hand with one of his fingers.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"Well you were awfully tired and I tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't open your eyes," he explained tugging me back to him. 

"Oh, well..thank you dear..." that was sweet of him to do that for me.

"Since I helped you do you think I could get a...treat?" His suggestive tone made me excited and I jumped on top of him ripping the clothes that he was wearing off.

"Actually dear I was thinking we could try something..new.." he purred standing up and opening one of our drawers. He pulled out a pair of white fuzzy handcuffs and climbed on top of me straddling my waist. 

Amao then placed the handcuffs on my hands and made it so that they were above my head in a position that wasn't very uncomfortable. 

He pulled my boxers off then wrapped his mouth around my d*ck sucking and licking then taking all of me in his mouth, deep throating me.

After doing this a few times I came in his mouth and he swallowed all my c*m licking his lips. 

3rd POV:

Amao sat on Megamo's d*ck and began to slowly move up and down. His movements got faster and faster until he was bouncing up and down Megamo's shaft with his tongue sticking out and saliva coming out his mouth.

Megamo began to move his thrusts in time with Amao and their loud moans could be heard from miles away which was one of the reasons they chose a house (mansion) that was far away from any other people.

They did this for hours until they both started getting tired and they started getting slower and slower. In the end they were both covered in c*m and sweat. 

Both fell asleep after Megamo pulled out of Amao but not before Amao took the handcuffs off his husband since he wanted him to sleep comfortably.


End file.
